marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 797
| StoryTitle1 = Go Down Swinging - Part 1: The Loose Thread | Writer1_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler1_1 = Stuart Immonen | Inker1_1 = Wade von Grawbadger | Colourist1_1 = Marte Gracia | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor1_2 = Thomas Groneman | Editor1_3 = Devin Lewis | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * ** * Jimmy (a robber) * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * * ** ** ** ** ** Numerous unnamed members * ** * ** ** Alchemax security *** ** ** * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Upper East Side ******* ****** Upper West Side ******* Mary Jane Watson's apartment ****** Midtown ******* ******** ******* ****** ****** ***** ***** **** Upstate New York ***** * Items: * and * * Flash's prosthetic legs * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Addressing a blindfolded, bound, and gagged person, Norman Osborn welcomes them to his gentleman's club - now derelict and encrusted in dust and cobwebs from years of disuse. Removing the person's blindfold and gag, Osborn tells his prisoner to stop shouting for help - telling them that if they call out again he'll make a game out of torturing them to death. When his prisoner acquiesces, Osborn states that he does want to have a conversation, which is why he brought them to the abandoned club and decorated it with jack o'lanterns, adding that he has the perfect topic: Spider-Man. Four hours earlier, Peter Parker and Mary Jane sit on her couch in her apartment, passionately making out. She flirtatiously remarks that he's one hell of a scientist, and when he asks what she means MJ replies that he proved time travel's possible. As she amorously unbuttons his shirt - stating that everything is back to how it's supposed to be - she sees his Spider-Man costume underneath and stops abruptly as she remembers why she broke up with him in the first place. Pulling away, she apologizes and says she can't be in a relationship with him again because of his double-life. Hurt, Peter asks how she could say that; and MJ retorts that being together with him was an excruciating experience - having him disappear as soon as a police siren went off and not knowing if he'd be home safe, waking up alone in the middle of the night terrified that he might've been killed. When Peter protests that he can't just let innocent people get hurt and killed, MJ replies that she knows this and can't ask him to stop being Spider-Man for her sake and that the guilt of knowing innocent blood was on their hands would kill both of them. She states the world needs Spider-Man but that she doesn't, resulting in an awkward silence between the two before she apologizes and says she'll always love and need him, but that there's no going back to how things were. Peter morosely acknowledges he understands and acquiesces when she asks he leave through the window, since it would be easier to explain Spider-Man visiting Stark Industries than her ex. As Spider-Man web-swings across the twilight cityscape, internally complaining about his perennial bad luck, MJ watches him leave and apologizes to him by herself. Standing on a nearby rooftop, Norman Osborn watches and wonders why Spider-Man has a spare key to the Watson residence. In the present, Osborn interrogates his prisoner, demanding to know what the connection between Spider-Man and Mary Jane is. His prisoner refuses to give up any information on Spider-Man and tells Osborn to do whatever he wants, but Osborn stops as a sound catches his attention. Eyes glowing red, Osborn pounces at a rat scurrying across the floor, overturning several objects in the process. Clutching his prize, Osborn starts to use the rat as an analogy for his prisoner's predicament before partially transforming into Carnage and devouring it. Joking that he ruined the metaphor and that his prisoner should just imagine he sent it to a farm upstate, Osborn demands to know where Spider-Man is and how he can find him. Four hours prior, Spider-Man comes across a purse snatcher in Chelsea while on his way to the Daily Bugle and snares one of his arms, suspending him from a street light. The snatcher complains that this is the fifth time Spider-Man has done this, resulting in a rotor cuff injury requiring weeks of therapy. Spider-Man apologizes to the thug - Jimmy - by name and promises to hit him in the back or use a web-net next time, then backtracks and says there had better not be a "next time" in the first place. Spider-Man tells Jimmy to apologize to the woman he tried to rob and return her purse, but she tells the would-be thief to shut up and that Spider-Man should have beaten him up. Spider-Man tells her to just go call the cops, while Jimmy adds that the last time Spider-Man apprehended him some kids stole his shoes and asks to have his feet webbed up. Spider-Man does so, snarking when Jimmy calls him a prince. At the Bugle, Ben Urich complains that Robbie puts him in the spotlight every time his wayward nephew commits a crime by publishing a notice that the Goblin King is a relative of one of the Bugle's staff members. Robbie notes it's for the sake of transparency, but Urich snaps that by now the whole city should know. Noticing the argument, Peter laments having let Urich escape with the tritium and wonders if he should step in. As Ben states he hopes the authorities catch Phil so that he can speak to him and try to set him straight, Peter decides to offer a word of encouragement but is waylaid by Rubylyn, who tries to drag him away from the city beat over to the science section. As Peter's phone goes off, he tells her he has to take the call, causing Rubylyn to scowl and call him the worst. Answering the call, Peter listens to J. Jonah Jameson, who demands details for his blog and asks if Peter has hunted down the Goblin King yet. Peter remarks that this isn't a good time, but Jameson launches into a tirade until Peter hangs up. In the present, Osborn speculates on a connection between Spider-Man and the Daily Bugle, looking over a web-chart of all the people and places connected to Spider-Man. Chuckling, he says that with his prisoner's help he'll unravel the mystery and then there will be Spider-Man no more. At Alchemax, Flash Thompson arrives wondering why Liz Allan called him in, and is taken aback at the presence of Mark Raxton. Liz explains that her brother is the chief of security and that they wanted to thank him for his help, then scolds him for letting the Goblin King escape with some of the tritium. Liz remarks that if the Goblin King does anything with it the incident will be a PR nightmare, then tells Flash to suit up as Agent Anti-Venom and find it. Angered, Flash retorts that just because she knows his secret identity doesn't mean she can treat him as her errand boy, and as he storms off she calls out that he's her white knight. Raxton jokes that Flash wasn't just steamed at her, he was molten; causing Liz to tell him to let her enjoy bossing her high-school boyfriend around, having her ex-husband work for her and look after the kids, and running a multibillion-dollar company. At Central Park, Harry Osborn talks to his son Normie, who complains about how much time his father is spending with Stanley before asking if he and Liz are getting back together. Harry replies that they need to talk about it before asking if Emma - his nanny - can take Stanley off him for a moment. Emma takes the toddler and nervously glances to where Norman Osborn is watching from the shade of a tree, replying that's what she's there for. In the present, Osborn teases his prisoner with the implication that Emma is secretly working for him before gleefully refusing to outright confirm it. He stops abruptly and growls that he can hear more vermin skulking downstairs and breaking into his toy box. In the club's basement, the Goblin King rummages through a cache of razor bats, pumpkin bombs, and outdated Goblin Glider, wondering where Norman is keeping all the big toys. Norman cuts in and chides Urich, stating that beggars can't be choosers before deriding him as a loser. Startled, Urich stammers that he's not afraid of him before regaining composure and stating that he knows Osborn is powerless, calling him a nobody. Seemingly dismayed, Osborn chides Urich for his lack of gratitude, stating that he took him in when he was destitute and made him his Goblin Knight. Igniting his flame sword, Urich declares that he's no-one's knight anymore and that after Norman's downfall he took the best title for himself. Lunging at Osborn, Urich shouts that he's the Goblin King and sentences him to death, but Osborn casually grips his flaming sword with one hand. Smirking, Osborn states that Phil may have been the Goblin King, Hobgoblin, and Green Goblin, but never made a name for himself. Osborn asks if he wants to know why, then transforms his arm and pierces the incredulous Goblin King through the chest, quipping that Urich's heart was never in it. As he rips out Urich's heart, Osborn asks why he isn't laughing at his joke before cackling maniacally. Osborn returns upstairs, his prisoner asking why he's covered in blood, but Osborn brushes aside the question and dons a Green Goblin costume. Osborn's prisoner incredulously asks if he thinks he can just put the stupid costume on and beat Spider-Man, and when Osborn affirms this his prisoner states that Osborn will never beat Spider-Man, especially not as the Green Goblin. Declaring that Spider-Man has beaten everything Osborn has thrown at him, Osborn's prisoner launches into a passionate tirade about all the things Osborn did to Spider-Man that failed to break him. Osborn is silent for a moment, bemusedly latching onto one event in particular - throwing Spider-Man's girlfriend off a bridge. Osborn remarks that for years he's felt like something important he'd forgotten and just couldn't remember, grinning maniacally as he comes to the epiphany that Spider-Man is Peter Parker. Jubilant, Osborn triumphantly declares that the greatest weapon he'd ever had against Spider-Man is his again, then tells his prisoner - J. Jonah Jameson - that he couldn't have remembered without him; leaving Jameson horrified at what he's done. | Solicit = GO DOWN SWINGING Part 1 The Green Goblin is back — and scarier than ever! Dan Slott has saved his most harrowing Spider-Man story for last as he and Stuart Immonen kick off the AMAZING SPIDER-MAN story ten years in the making. Osborn got his crazy back and has a plan that’ll make all his past plans look like child’s play. Peter Parker and the people he loves (ALL of them) are in deep trouble. And who or what is the RED GOBLIN?! The only way Spider-Man survives is to GO DOWN SWINGING! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included